GONE
by azerolee
Summary: Mengapa kau harus menemuiku? Mengapa kau harus menampakkan dirimu dihadapanku? Kau tau? Debaran jantung ini begitu kencang. Jika kau tak ada disana,Jika kau tak memanggilku,Jika kita tidak pernah saling mengenal, Mungkin ini tidak akan terasa sakit. Namun, waktu berkata lain— [FICLET] Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, YoonMin, MinGa.


**GONE**  
><span>

**Warning!**

**BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Hurt, Sad, Angst | PG-15 | Ficlet**

**Aerolee**

**Park Jimin – Min Yoongi | Suga**

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa kau harus menemuiku?<em>

_Mengapa kau harus menampakkan dirimu dihadapanku?_

_Kau tau? Debaran jantung ini begitu kencang_

_Jika kau tak ada disana,_

_Jika kau tak memanggilku,_

_Jika kita tidak pernah saling mengenal,_

_Mungkin ini tidak akan terasa sakit._

_Namun, waktu berkata lain—_

* * *

><p>"Biar aku antar,"<p>

Suga mendongak menatap pria jangkung dihadapannya kini. Sudah sejam ia berdiri dan tak bergeming didepan sebuah toko untuk berteduh. Hujan semakin deras dan pria bernama Suga itu tetap tak bergeming.

"Jangan keras kepala, ayo pulang. Kau akan sakit jika diam seperti ini,"

Lagi-lagi Suga hanya menatap kosong kedepan dan tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Jin memicingkan mata lalu mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia benar-benar bingung akan sikap adik kesayangannya itu. ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan berniat cepat-cepat pulang karena diluar sedang hujan lebat, dan ia tak sengaja melihat Suga tengah terdiam didepan sebuah minimarket tanpa menggunakan jaket ataupun payung. Aneh—

Jin berdecak frustasi, "Ya, Kim Yoongi! Kau mendengarku? Ayo pulang, hujan semakin lebat," Jin terdiam, ia mendengar sebuah isakan. Sebuah isakan yang memilukan. Dia Suga alias Kim Yoongi menangis dengan terisak.

Ada apa dengan adiknya? Apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya, pagi tadi Suga masih terlihat ceria seperti biasanya saat pergi ke kampus. Senyum tulusnya masih terpatri indah diwajahnya. Tapi kenapa?—

Jin mendekap adiknya dengan erat, mengelus surai karamelnya dan menggumamkan hal-hal yang mungkin saja bisa membuat Suga tenang.

Suga memejamkan mata sipitnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tak terdengar begitu memilukan ditelinga kakaknya. Ia takut, bukan karena kakaknya. Tetapi takut akan dirinya sendiri—

"Sudah, tenanglah. Hyung ada disini, -ah," Lirih Jin yang dengan tulus masih mendekap dan mengelus surai milik Suga.

Jin melepas dekapannya kemudian menatap Suga dengan sayang, "Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Kau bisa cerita semuanya dirumah. Mengerti?"

Suga hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jin kembali kemobil dari belakang, sesekali ia melirik jalanan sekitar yang dilaluinya dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Mungkin ini akhir dari segalanya—

* * *

><p>Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, bel tanda berakhirnya bimbingan belajar sudah berbunyi sejak 12 menit yang lalu. Tetapi lorong masih terlihat sepi, belum ada tanda-tanda mahasiswa yang ingin keluar melepas penat atapun sekedar pergi kekantin. Aneh bukan?—<p>

"Suga-ah—"

Dosen-Park melangkah mendekati bangku seorang pria yang dipanggilnya Suga itu. Ya, ia menuju bangku Kim Yoongi.

Suga mengangkat alis tak mengerti, dengan cepat ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkuk sekilas. Ada apa lagi?

Dosen-Park menatap Suga dalam, menepuk pundak Suga pelan kemudian menggeser bangku kosong yang kebetulan berada disamping meja Suga. Benar, Suga memang suka duduk dibelakang ruang kelas, bukan karena ia malas hanya saja ia merasa nyaman duduk dibelakang. Entah karena apa, ia merasa sosok itu masih berada disampingnya.

Dosen-Park tersenyum, "Jika kau merasa sangat diberatkan. Kau bisa meminta kelulusanmu segera, aku tahu kau sangat kuat Suga-ah," Lagi-lagi Suga tak mengerti apa maksud dari pria paruhbaya dihadapannya kini, merasa diberatkan? Kelulusan? Apa? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Otak-nya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang berat. Ia lelah— sangat lelah.

Suga menarik napas dalam, kemudian membuka mulutnya. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa maksud anda,Dosen-Park"

"Hari ini, hari dimana dia akan dikenang. Seluruh mahasiswa dan para dosen akan menuju keaula utama. Tentu kau tahu apa yang aku maksud"

Suga tercekat, ia merasa pipi dan matanya mulai memanas. Jika boleh, ia ingin berlari pergi dari sini secepat mungkin. Ia benci mengingat ini lagi. Sangat benci. Lagi-lagi sosok itu kembali muncul dalam bayang Suga. Oh God!

Suga menyeka air matanya dengan salah satu punggung tangan miliknya, ia tersenyum samar, "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, ayah. Hm, maksudku Tuan Park. M-maaf atas kelancanganku barusan," Suga menunduk kemudian mengigit bibirnya. Air matanya kembali lolos dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

Dosen-Park merasa ada sebuah jarum yang dengan secara tiba-tiba menusuk dada-kananya. Ia merasakan perih mendalam melihat murid dihadapannya kini tengah menunduk menahan isakannya. Bahu pria bernama Suga itu mulai bergetar hebat—

"Seharusnya aku yang harus meminta maaf kepadamu,nak. Aku bukanlah orang tua yang baik. Seharusnya aku menjaga anak-ku. Tapi..." Dosen-Park memberi jeda, kemudian menarik napas dalam, seolah-olah berat untuk melontarkan kata-kata walaupun hanya sebait kata, "Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, d-dan seharusnya ia sedang berbahagia sekarang,"

Suga menggeleng cepat, Suga membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya kembali berniat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sebuah intruksi terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Saatnya sudah tiba—

Dosen-Park beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti Suga yang beranjak dari bangkunya. Dosen-Park tersenyum lembut, kemudian menepuk bahu Suga, "Sudah tiba, aku tahu kau orang yang kuat,nak. Tidak heran dia akan memilihmu," Suga hanya terdiam, kemudian tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang menyakitkan, "Ayo, mereka sudah menunggu dibawah,"

Suga mengangguk, kemudian membungkuk berulang kali. Ia menatap sendu punggung pria paruhbaya yang melangkah meninggalkan ruangan bimbingan, meninggalkan Suga sendiri dengan meninggalkan sejuta pisau didada milik pria bernama Suga itu. cepat atau lambat ia akan merasakan ini, tentu saja—

* * *

><p>Kini seluruh mahasiswa sudah berbaris dihadapan sebuah layar, tidak terkecuali Suga. Ya, pria bersurai karamel itu berdiri diujung ruangan. Dengan kedua tangan putih pucatnya dimasukkan kedalam saku jas, ia berniat menabahkan diri semampu yang ia bisa. Pasti—<p>

Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan menaiki panggung aula, wanita itu mengenakan blazer hitam dengan garis putih disetiap ujung lengannya. Rambutnya hampir secara keseluruhan berwarna putih, dan terdapat lipatan-lipatan samar diwajah tuanya.

Wanita itu berdeham, membenarkan mic kemudian menegakkan diri dibalik mimbar, "Hari ini adalah tepat 7 hari kepergiannya, alangkah baiknya kalian bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengikuti ini," Ia tersenyum samar.

"Kenangan yang diberikan oleh sosoknya mungkin akan membekas selamanya, senyum konyolnya akan terus teringat. Dan kepeduliannya akan selalu diingat," Seluruh mahasiswa menundukkan kepalanya, entah berdoa ataupun sekedar ikut-ikutan.

Wanita paruhbaya itu mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru aula, pandangannya terhenti pada sosok pria yang tengah berdiri diujung aula dengan tatapan sendunya. Ia yakin sangat yakin, sosok pria itu adalah Kim Yoongi—

"Aku selaku kepala sekolah sangat menyayangkan kejadian ini, kehilangan seorang mahasiswa bukan lah hal yang aku inginkan. Namun, waktu dan Tuhan berkata sebaliknya—" Bahunya bergetar, kini wanita paruhbaya itu tengah terisak menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya keluar dari sebuah mesin proyektor, layar yang semulanya putih polos tanpa coretan. Kini tengah menampilkan sebuah foto pria jangkung bersurai hitam dengan eyesmilenya.

Suga mendongak, ia benar-benar tahu sosok itu. Benar, ia adalah orang itu. Pria yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya, pria yang selama ini mengisi hatinya. Dan pria yang selalu menjaga kerapuhannya.

Ia rindu senyum itu, ia rindu mata itu, ia rindu sangat rindu sosok pada layar proyektor itu. Ia benar-benar rindu, seakan-akan ia ingin berlari dan menyentuh wajah pria itu, walaupun hanya sebuah hologram—

Tanpa sadar ia sudah terisak, bagaimana ia serapuh ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menunjukkan sisi kerapuhannya kepada semua orang? Biasanya, ia hanya menunjukkan sisi kerapuhannya kepada sosok itu, pria itu.

Slide foto itu mulai bergerak, foto-foto kenangan itu silih berganti menampakkan wajah ceria pria bersurai hitam itu. Sampai akhirnya dislide terakhir, sebuah video telah diputar.

Disana terlihat wajah ceria sosok itu lagi, ia sedang berkaca pada kamera membenarkan rambutnya dan merapikan baju yang melekat pada tubuh kekarnya. Ia membuka mulut berniat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sosok bersurai karamel dan berkulit putih itu memeluk leher pria tadi dengan senyum manisnya.

Iya, pria bersurai karamel itu adalah Suga.

Didalam video tersebut ia masih tertawa dan tersenyum sangat manis. Yang menurut sebagian orang senyumannya itu seperti gula. Sesekali ia mencubit pipi chubby milik pria bersurai hitam itu.

Suga menatap nanar layar terkutuk itu, memori ingatannya kembali berputar. Mengapa mereka melakukan ini kepadanya? Ia benar-benar sangat lelah. Kepalanya pening akibat menangis sedari tadi, matanya membengkak. Tidak puaskah?—

"Kau bodoh,Park Jimin—"

* * *

><p><em>Park Jimin, pria bersurai hitam kelam itu berjalan menghampiri Suga kemudian memeluk leher pria itu dari belakang. Hangat—<em>

_Suga tersenyum tipis, ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya seperti ini. Dia Park Jimin rupanya sudah kembali dari negeri kanguru._

_Suga berbalik, menatap Jimin kemudian membelai surai milik Jimin. Ia rindu akan sosok ini, ia sangat rindu. Dan sekarang sosok yang dicintainya kini sudah kembali kepadanya._

_"Kau merindukanku?"_

_"Tidak, aku tidak merindukanmu,"_

_Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, menatap tak mengerti kedalam mata milik suga, "Aku benar-benar tidak merindukanmu. Tapi..."_

_Entah mengapa Jimin sudah memejamkan matanya, ia takut melihat Suga. Takut mendengar penuturan yang tak diinginkannya keluar dari mulut kekasihnya—_

_"Aku sangat merindukanmu—"_

_Suga tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibir tebal milik Jimin._

_Jimin membelalakan matanya, entah kaget ataupun tidak siap akan tindakan Suga yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Dirasakannya jantungnya mulai berdegub dengan kencang, pipinya memanas—_

_"Kau tahu? Aku sangat takut tadi. Takut jika kau berkata hal-hal yang membuatku ingin bunuh diri sekarang," Suga menepuk pundak Jimin sedikit keras. Pria itu sedikit berjengit._

_Suga menatap Jimin dalam, "Berhenti berkata seperti itu, jika kau tidak mau aku memukulmu lagi,"_

_"Jika aku mati ditanganmu aku rela,hyung. Apalagi jika kau memukulku, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya," Jimin mendongak menatap langit senja kota Seoul. Entah tapi kata-kata yang dilontarkannya barusan lewat begitu saja dari otaknya._

_"Kau bodoh!"_

_Jimin memalingkan wajahnya. Kini pria bernama Suga itu tengah menunduk. Menangis—_

_Cepat-cepat Jimin mendekap tubuh milik Suga, mengelus surai milik kekasihnya kemudian sesekali mengecup puncak kepala milik suga. Ia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal membuat kekasihnya menangis karea perbuatan bodohnya—_

_"M-maaf,hyung. Maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh membuatmu menangis seperti ini," Suga menggeleng, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"_

_"Iya, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku,hyung,"_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Park bodoh"_

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hyung. Lebih dari apapun—"_

END.

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Fiuh, akhirnya dari sekian lama buat akun ini, baru kesampean ngepublish fanfic disini. masih berantakan banget alur ceritanya. mana typo bertebaran. okesip! -_-" Ini fanfic yang udah lama dibuat, ini juga sudah saya share dimana-mana mulai dari blog pribadi sampai akun socmed pribadi kkk~ Btw, saya author baru disini, mohon bimbingannya :) masih banyak kekurangan yang saya punya, jadi kritik dan saran kalian dengan senang hati saya tampung :) dan semoga dapat bermanfaat pada fanfic saya selanjutnya~ :D<strong>

Review?


End file.
